Kung Fu Panda 3 English
by PandaSylwia1
Summary: My friend: lola3934 helped me translate Kung Fu Panda 3 from Polish to English. Prologue is a little short, but the next chapters will longer. And please write review. :C
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**  
Since when Ke-Pa was defeated, passed the one Month. The magnificent Jade Palace is already almost repaired. And this all is thanks the wonderful Emperor, which has proved big debt of gratitude for Po, for the fact that overcame the demon and saved his country.

However Po didn't know, if he has be happy or sad.

On the one hand he defeated the Lord Shen and now Ke-Pa, but with second side he was sad. He was sad...because he lost parents, and he is last Panda in the world. All Villagers his Village, where he born, were killed, and in addition in such cruel way. He has a great Power, he reached Inner Peace, may say that he has almost all...But he would like to meet his family, know their a bit better than now.

Though now Shen and Tai Lung aren't already threat...

New Evil is lurking to in the...Russia. Someone is already concocting new plans. This Russian will want to assault on China...secretly.

However circulate rumors that only the best of Masters the art of Kung Fu will be able to defeat this danger, which is coming from the Russia. But a moment...something is wrong...Why Tai Lung just found to under the door of the Jade Palace. If it all was planed earlier? Well, we'll find out later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream or Vision?**

In the Valley of Peace for the being time nobody attacked the Village. They all just were scared the Power of Dragon Warrior. The Dragon Warrior with his Heroes Chi was undefeated. But incompletely he reigned on this force. For example week ago, almost didn't blow up his own room. Why? Answer is easy. He had bad dream, where he had fought with Ke-Pa and he was losing with him. He hadn't saved Village and his friends, so all died. The most he cried on Tigress's. Though he didn't know, why. When he woke up, everyone were in his room. They were woken up of his screams and sounds of shots.

Whole his room was destroyed and demolished. Each one asked him, what had happened there or somebody assaulted him, or something worse. Po wasn't sure, what should he answer, but Master Shifu had known that this all Po did. So he decided to train with him in the Ancient Temple of Dragon. Every day he taught him as control the Heroes Chi, each day at five o'clock p.m. "Po! Po! Po!" shouted Tigress, approaching Po. "What is it?" asked surprised Po, "Oh, nothing. Just the Emperor gave you jade, iron and wood." said sarcastically Tigress, "What?" asked Po.

"Po, you shouldn't lose time. Don't be lazy and go to Master Shifu on the next lesson to master your Chi." she both stated, as well ordered him, "Okay, okay. I've just thought of last events." said Po, looking on Tigress, "Oh well." argued Tigress, "I thought, if am I happy or sad." added Po, Tigress on this just raised one eyebrow. "I mean I have the great power, I have good friends and awesome dad of goose, but I don't know, what should I feel." explained Po, gesticulating about with his hands. "Oh, ym. I understand, on some time I'm giving a break you." said Tigress, smiling to him, "Thanks. Okay, will better if I will go to Shifu, as you had said. I have meeting with him for ten minutes." said Po, as well smiling to. "Okay, go before you will too late." she advised him.

Then Po began to go to meditate in Ancient Temple of Dragon. "Five minutes more left me." thought Po to himself, "I must catch time" continued Po his thinking. He hoped he will at time, "More than ten steps to temple else." said Po to himself, then he was in place. "I am" exclaimed Po, "Po, don't shout. " said Shifu, approaching him, "Today we will train Tai Chi." he added calmly, "It should calm down your mind." finished Shifu. "Okay, I think I need something like this." stated Po, then added. "For a week I didn't have any nightmares of Shen, Ke-Pa or Tai Lung."

"Okay, it mean that our lessons are working." said Shifu. Then the lesson began to. Po and Shifu were performing classic layout Tai Chi. They did that for half of hour, then Shifu showed Po as control the energy of Chi. Thanks this Po didn't have to fight for a dream with use this energy. Passed on hour and Po was already calm a bit. Shifu saw this, "Po, I think that is enough for today." stated Shifu, "What?! So fast." said surprised Po, "Why?! Though yesterday that lesson lasted for three hours, and day earlier for four." recalled Po him, then added, "And today it lasted only one and half hour." Shifu just nodded head and said "Yes, I know, but your mind completely calmed down, so it's enough. I can feel such things."

"Oh okay, I go do supper." said happily Po. He wandered slowly on the straight path, he still was thinking about last events. He would like know as they had name, at least. Just enough, and maybe whether are they be happy there where they are. Po reached kitchen and met there Monkey, "How did it go with Master Shifu?" asked Monkey, trying stop himself from chuckle, "Fine, but why do you smile so?" said surprised Po, "Nothing, just I bet with Mantis, that you again will shoot in fury with Heroes Chi." reply Monkey, "Ha ha ha, very funny." said Po, with voice washed out of emotions, "Sorry Po." said Monkey, "Okay, so who does want the supper?" asked Po after a moment.

Then to kitchen came in the others "Me!" shouted all in unison, hearing his question. Then Po began to do the supper. As usually Po cooked some noodles. Everyone were very glad for this that they are having such great cook as Po. Well, maybe except Tigress's. She isn't paying attention on things like this. She almost always is eating her tofu. Though today she looked on downcast a bit. More than usual. Of course no one noticed this, well except Po. Po was wondering or he did something wrong, or said something stupid, something what upset Tigress, maybe. But in this time he finally finished supper. "Enjoy your meal!" then said Po, indicating on bowl of soup.

All just answered thanks to him and began to eat. When everyone, including Po, ended eat, Po began to wash the dish. After eaten with glad supper and performed the duties, Po could finally go to bed. However his day didn't finish to yet.

**In the dream Po's...**

Po found himself on some big mount, very high above the ground. But however the most surprised him this, what did he see in front of him...There was none other than...his mother. He couldn't believe on this, he thought that he has some hallucinations. Finally he decided to approach her and ask. "Are you my Mother?" he asked to, a little without tact. But the woman slightly smiled to him and said, "Yes, I am, my son." Po's face went from disbelief to pure delight and happiness, he just began to jump, when Po calmed down a bit, the female Panda continued, "I'm here to say you something really important..." then Po interrupted her.

"Oh well, okay, okay. What do I have say?...What did you called me? What do you call? What my father's name? Do I have some siblings? Do I have some cousins or some other family?" asked fast Po of all, his Mother just chuckled a little on this, "Calm down, easy. I can't answer on these all questions." said woman, "What?! Why?! Yet you're the spirit of my Mum." complained Po, "Yes, but no me, can answer on your questions, I try to say that soon you were visited..." again Po broke her, "Oh I understand. Maybe my Father will visit me in the next dream and will answer on all my questions." stated Po.

"Ah, I just try to explain this you." said calmly his Mother, "Oh okay." grunted Po, "Your Father's doesn't have with me here. He is still alive." explained the female Panda, Po again went from amazed to the big joy. He was so surprised and excited. How? His father is alive. It's impossible, all Pandas were killed. Only he is. Only he is alive. "But it impossible, though Pandas were killed and I am only." he asked, to ascertain, "Nothing is impossible Po." began his Mother, for what Po just raised eyebrows.

The woman just smiled and continued, "When I escaped from the Shen and his wolfs taking you. Your Father together with others Pandas went to our secret hideout. He hoped I also will there, but he was in mistake. When he found me he was in despair, but even more was despaired and surprised, when didn't find you. He screamed so. It was terrible. He hoped he will able to raise you, but you weren't there." she told him. Po for a moment was in shock, but quickly shook off himself. Then his Mother added, "I must say you something yet." Po looked at her, "Okay say, or wait I have else one...no two questions. Will my Father come to the Jade Palace? And... How many Pandas is alive?" then said and asked to Po.

His Mother looked at him with smile, "Okay, at this moment is more than two hundred the Pandas. And yes Po, your Father will come to the Jade Palace soon." she answered. Po once jumped in jubilation then asked, "How he know that I am alive?" his Mother smiled to him, "He had such vision that he saw you, and that you are alive, so he decided to begin exploration." explained Mother Po, "Oh, it's cool. But he is alright with his health, right." said uncertainly Po, "Yes, he is fine. But we can't talk already. I'm losing connection with you. I believe that your dream goes to end. Bye my son." said Mather Po, Po looked at her with scared, "No! I want talk yet..." he shouted.

**Coming back to reality...**

"I want talk yet..." repeated Po over and over again. For a while he had to caught a breath. He tried to collect all minds. He was wondering, what was it? Some dream which nothing mean. Or maybe some vision. Vision of future. Spirit connection, speaking with ghost. Does it was my Mum? And if not that who? Was it true? He was thinking else for few minutes. "Oh my god! I don't know, what was it. Dream or vision, true or false." stated scared Po, but then added, "However I know one thing. I have to go to the Master Shifu and talk with him."


End file.
